


Forgive Me With A Kiss

by scarletsaber (sushibunny)



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: (I Don't), Emotions Continue To Elude Saruhiko, Fluff, Giant Dorks The Both Of Them, I Say As If I Have No Control Over What They Do In My Story, Just Freaking Kiss Already, M/M, Misaki Is Clearly A Medical Professional And You Should Listen To Him, Post-Reconciliation, Rated For Misaki's Mouth, Saruhiko's Poor Habits Are Called Into Question
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:22:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sushibunny/pseuds/scarletsaber
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They've finally talked it out and worked through their issues. Everything is fine between them now and all is forgiven.</p>
<p>But nothing is ever that easy in Saruhiko's mind. So Misaki has to prove he's forgiven Saru. </p>
<p>... by kissing the scar where Saruhiko's Homra tattoo used to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgive Me With A Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mistleto3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistleto3/gifts).



> This was written for a prompt on tumblr from mistleto3: Misaki shows his forgiveness of Saruhiko by kissing his burned Homra tattoo.
> 
> It was such a cute prompt and Saru and Misaki only fought me a little before I actually got them to cooperate and get to that point, but what can you expect from these emotional illiterates? Please enjoy!

“You don’t seem over it to me, Misaki,” Saruhiko teased, hiding his smirk as he watched Misaki continue to pace around the room.

“Wha- shut up! I said I am, and I am!” Misaki said, ceasing his jerking strides to glare over at Saruhiko, arms crossing over his chest. “I said I forgave you and you forgave me and now we’re fine!”

Saruhiko raised a brow at the shouted response. “Yes, you certainly seem fine, what with all the pacing and yelling,” he drawled, shaking his head.

It had been hours, an entire day almost, since they had finally sat down in Misaki’s apartment to have that talk they had promised to have about everything that had happened between them. It hadn’t been easy for either of them, talking about things they had long since buried, dredging up the past. But it had been necessary for them to be able to finally move on and become friends again.

At least that’s what Saruhiko had been hoping would come from this long, emotionally draining day. There had been a lot of yelling, a fair amount of whispered admissions, more instances of almost-tears than Saruhiko would like to admit- most of those from Misaki, of course, not that Misaki would ever concede to such a thing, even as he had swiped angrily at his eyes with a fist a mere hour ago. And then the apologies and words of forgiveness had eventually made it past their lips, and Saruhiko assumed that was the end of the whole ridiculously tiring thing. 

But then Misaki had looked over at him, amber eyes darting down to Saruhiko’s chest, and Misaki had immediately gotten up and begun his restless march around the living room. So much for moving on…

“Just tell me what it is now, Misaki,” Saruhiko sighed, leaning back against the couch, too exhausted to play games. “You were the one who said we need to be more open and honest weren’t you?”

He watched curiously as Misaki’s cheeks tinted pink and his eyes fell to the floor, unable to keep looking at Saruhiko. He wondered if he would need to get up and continue prodding at Misaki from a closer proximity, already loathing the idea (this is why he avoided emotions, the effects were so annoyingly physical sometimes), when Misaki finally raised his eyes again.

“I-it’s just…” Misaki stuttered, eyes darting up and down Saruhiko’s body continuously.

“Just what?” Saruhiko asked exasperatedly, clearly having reached the end of his ability to emotion for the day.

Misaki let out a deep sigh before answering, looking slightly guilty. “Your burn. The one… The one from over your Homra symbol.”

Saruhiko immediately tensed. The subject had come up during their earlier talk, of course, the entire incident in the alley had been a major point of contention seeing as it was the dramatic nail in the coffin of their friendship the first time around. Though the burn mark itself, the now scar, had been mostly glossed over in favor of the underlying reasons for the action and words of that day. Suddenly Saruhiko wished it had stayed that way, a familiar itch beginning to make itself known on his collarbone.

“… What about it?” he finally asked tersely, entire body tense on the couch as he fought to not rake his fingernails along the scar.

“I still can’t believe you did that to yourself, Saru. I mean, that had to fucking hurt, right?! What were you thinking- _were_ you even thinking? Che, for someone as smart as you, you can be a giant idiot, Saruhiko,” Misaki ranted, gesturing wildly with his arms, as if he couldn’t decide where to direct his sudden burst of anger.

Saruhiko just looked at him incredulously for a moment, unable to form words at the unexpected outburst. “You’re mad… because I… _hurt myself_?”

Misaki’s arms dropped to his sides suddenly as he shot Saruhiko a surprised look. “Well, yeah, what did you think I’d be mad about?”

“Oh, I don’t know, the fact that I ruined the symbol of your precious Homra pride,” Saruhiko snarked before he could stop himself. His sneer dropped and his eyes went wide as he realized he had fallen back into old habits far quicker than he would have liked. “Misaki… I didn’t- I’m… sorry.”

The flash of hurt on Misaki’s face disappeared as quickly as it had come, replaced by a soft smile. “It’s alright, I know you didn’t mean it.” He made his way over to the couch, throwing himself down next to Saruhiko heavily enough to make them both bounce. “I should be surprised someone with your emotional hangups managed to make it this long, right?” he said with a teasing smirk, elbowing Saruhiko in the side.

Saruhiko grunted at the impact, hand moving to protect his side as he shoved Misaki in turn. “Ha. Ha.”

Misaki’s smirk dropped, face becoming serious once more. “Seriously, Saru. I might’ve thought like that back then, but I don’t anymore. I know Homra never meant to you what it does to me, and that’s fine. The Blues are your home, even if you won’t admit it,” he added, sending a knowing look at Saruhiko even as he was opening his mouth to retort. Misaki took a deep breath before continuing. “And- and I know you just did it to hurt me, to push me away, which I still think was stupid, by the way. But I still don’t like the idea of you hurting yourself, Saru! Please don’t do it again!”

Saruhiko could only watch Misaki with wide eyes, surprised at the pleading tone and shining eyes looking up at him. He knew Misaki was being completely honest with him, yet that didn’t make it any easier for him to accept. How could Misaki completely ignore the fact that he had destroyed something that meant so much to the other, even more so now that Misaki knew he had done so to cause Misaki pain? It made no sense. But then again, this was Misaki, so he supposed it really made all the sense in the world.

“So you’ll forgive me for burning the mark… if I promise not to hurt myself purposefully again?” Saruhiko asked slowly, still unsure even after he had convinced himself of the truth of the words.

“I’ll forgive you for burning yourself, yeah,” Misaki amended, looking Saruhiko dead in the eye. “I don’t need to forgive you for burning the mark. It’s not something that needs forgiven.”

“What about hurting you?” Saruhiko found himself asking suddenly. He hadn’t meant to say it outloud, but he found he suddenly desperately needed to know the answer.

Misaki smiled. “Yeah, that too.”

Saruhiko stared at him for another moment before answering. Really, he hadn’t expected this all to go so well. He wanted Misaki’s forgiveness, wanted Misaki back, and he knew he would do whatever it took to get it. But he hadn’t expected it to all be so… _easy_. “Alright. I promise.”

“Good!” Misaki said, beaming up at Saruhiko. “Then you’re all forgiven!”

Saruhiko’s eyebrow rose at that. “Really? For everything?”

“Well, yeah. We talked about it all, didn’t we?” Misaki questioned, furrowing his brows. “Don’t you forgive me too? Or is there more?”

Saruhiko couldn’t help but shake his head. He didn’t think Misaki had nearly as much as himself to apologize for, but Misaki had done so anyway, and without as much difficulty as Saruhiko it seemed, though he supposed that was to be expected. Misaki always had been more open with his emotions, even if he tended to mainly show the more aggressive ones. “No, I do. It’s just that I have a hard time accepting that you’re over everything. Just like that.”

Misaki let out a sound of frustration. “It’s not ‘just like that,’ ya know! It’s taken me years to get to this point! Sure, most of my ‘accepting’ happened recently, but I wouldn’t be able to forgive anything without that time to think and us talking like this. And you know I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it, Saru!”

A small smile formed on Saruhiko’s lips. “I know. It’s still hard to believe though.”

“Do you always have to be so damn negative about everything?!”

“Better than always being positive and ending up disappointed.”

“You’re impossible!”

Saruhiko smirked, enjoying being caught up in their banter once more. He thought it might have been less fun without the possibility of ending up in a physical altercation, but sitting beside Misaki on the couch, feeling the warmth of the shoulder that moved against him in a playful shove, was somehow… better. He noticed Misaki’s eyes wander down to the neck of his shirt once more and it finally clicked, his smirk growing as an idea formed. “Say, Misaki… If you really do forgive me, I think you should prove it.”

“Hah?” Misaki looked up at him skeptically, unsure where he was going with that. “What do you mean, ‘prove it’?”

“I mean you should prove you really do forgive me by doing something to show it.”

“… And what do you want me to do?” Misaki asked warily, knowing better than to just blindly go along with Saruhiko when he used that tone of voice, no matter what state their relationship was in.

“Kiss my scar,” Saruhiko said as he pulled down the collar of his shirt, revealing the angry dark marks. His smirk slowly dropped as he took in the horrified look on Misaki’s face, worried that his joke was really going too far. Maybe Misaki had only been able to forgive him without the evidence in front of his face. Maybe now Misaki would take it back, take back his forgiveness and leave again, leave Saruhiko all alone, but this time for good and-

“Holy crap, Saru, that looks awful! What the fuck, did you never take care of it?! You didn’t, did you? Shit, I knew you were terrible at taking care of yourself, but this is ridiculous! Didn’t the Blues look after you at all?! That looks just as bad as the day you did it!”

All Saruhiko could do was stare wide eyed and open mouthed as Misaki ranted. Misaki wasn’t upset about the scar. Well, he was, but not for the reasons Saruhiko had assumed. Misaki was upset because Saruhiko hadn’t taken care of it, of himself. Because Misaki cared about _him_. The thought brought an uncomfortable warmth to both his face and his chest and he found he had no idea what to do about it.

“- can’t believe that stupid Blue King didn’t make you get that fixed! What kind of King let’s his people just go on with an injury like that?! I knew I should have punched that guy when I had the chance! It could have gotten infected and gotten that stuff that eats your skin, what’s it called? Flesh eating disease or some shit. Your flesh could have been _eaten_ , Saru, then what would-”

“Misaki, it’s fine. You don’t need to wor-”

“Like hell it’s _fine_ , Saru! It looks like shit! What have you been doing to it; it’s been _years_!”

“Don’t worry about it.”

“’Don’t wor- don’t worry about it’?! Are you fucking kidding me? Of course I’m going to worry about it! You’re my best friend, and you look like shit, so I’m definitely going to worry!”

That stupid warm feeling in Saruhiko’s chest was spreading as he ducked his head down, and he really hated the way he was starting to not hate it. “… So noisy.”

“Damn straight, and I’ll keep being noisy until you learn to take care of yourself, Saruhiko!” Misaki groused, frowning as his eyes kept darting down to look at the poorly healed burns.

“Fine,” Saruhiko found himself saying softly, smile on his lips as he tilted his head back up to face Misaki properly. “So, is that a no then?”

“Hah? ‘No’ what?” Misaki asked, looking confused.

“’No’ to kissing it,” Saruhiko explained, trying to keep the disappointment he definitely should not be feeling out of his voice.

“Oh, ah, I mean, is it even safe to do that?” Misaki asked, now blatantly staring at the wound suspiciously. “Isn’t like, the mouth full of germs?”

“I asked you to kiss it, not make out with it, Misaki,” Saruhiko deadpanned.

“Eh?! I didn’t mean- I wouldn’t-! Shut the hell up, you stupid monkey!”

“Such a virgin,” Saruhiko laughed under his breath, grinning widely at Misaki’s flustered face. “You don’t have to if you don’t want,” he continued, smile dropping as he tried to sound nonchalant about it, heartbeat increasing for some reason he didn’t fully understand. 

“I never said I didn’t want to!” Misaki blurted out, face reddening again as he realized what he had said. “I mean- ugh, fine, I’ll do it! Because I’m going to prove I forgive you, no other reason!”

Saruhiko refrained from asking what other reason there could be, something telling him he wasn’t quite ready for that answer. Instead he just turned his body slightly so he was facing Misaki head-on and pulled his shirt collar down further. When Misaki looked up at him nervously he only raised a brow, smirking at the resulting look of determination that crossed Misaki’s face.

Misaki slowly leaned forward, stopping when his lips hovered inches from Saruhiko’s skin. He looked up again, as if to confirm that it really wasn’t a joke. Seemingly finding his answer, Misaki refocused on the burned skin in front of him, a small frown marring his features as he unconsciously licked his lips. Saruhiko knew his face was as red as Misaki’s as his vision narrowed in on that tongue before it disappeared again and then warm and slightly moist lips were on his skin.

It only lasted a few seconds, but time seemed to stop as Saruhiko tilted his head at an awkward angle in an attempt to watch, though he could feel more than he could see the kiss. Even so, it was impossible for him to drag his eyes away; had he even wanted to, of course, which he found he didn’t.

When Misaki finally did end the kiss and pull away, he was much closer to Saruhiko than before, his face right in front of the other’s. 

“Believe me now?” Misaki asked, red faced and oddly breathless.

“… Yeah,” was the most eloquent answer Saruhiko could come up with at that moment as he suddenly remembered how to breathe again.

They both remained in fixed positions as they stared at each other; neither seeming bothered but somehow definitely affected by the closeness. Saruhiko felt his line of sight drop down to look at Misaki’s lips as he replayed how they felt on his skin in his mind. He didn’t understand why, but he found himself thinking about how soft Misaki’s lips had been and wasn’t that strange since they looked rather chapped, and were they always that warm? Were lips supposed to be that warm? Maybe Misaki was falling ill? He supposed he wouldn’t mind taking care of Misaki if that was so. Should he ask? No, that would be weird, somehow. Besides, Misaki would just worry he had managed to infect Saruhiko, and then he would never hear the end of how Misaki told him so and he needed to take better care of himself and his wound. And maybe he wasn’t sick, maybe that was normal lip temperature, Saruhiko didn’t know. Did his feel that warm? A random thought of asking Misaki to check flitted through his mind, but he pushed that idea aside quickly. Maybe the kiss felt warmer because it was also wet? Would that affect the temperature? Human mouths were hotter inside than the skin outside, maybe that was it, the saliva had made Misaki’s lips warmer. The thought of Misaki’s saliva made his stomach flutter in an odd way and he decided not to pursue that thought process. Maybe it had to do with the length of the kiss… Why was he thinking about that again?

Before Saruhiko could collect his thoughts, he was pulled from them when Misaki moved away, Misaki’s entire face and neck a bright shade of red. Saruhiko tilted his head in confusion, trying to puzzle out the reason behind that before Misaki spoke.

“U-uhm, so, we’re good then, right?” Misaki stuttered, hand flying to the back of his neck and rubbing awkwardly.

Saruhiko wondered at the suddenly strained atmosphere, clearing his throat as he belatedly let go of his shirt, the fabric moving back into place, though it was a bit stretched out after the prolonged period of being pulled. “Mhmm, unless Misaki would like me to prove I forgive him?” he said with a small smirk, enjoying the way Misaki blushed even harder.

“N-no thanks, I’m good!”

“Are you sure~?” Saruhiko continued to tease. He wasn’t exactly sure why Misaki was so red and embarrassed, but he did know it wasn’t an opportunity he was about to let pass by. That and it was a good distraction from his own odd thoughts.

“Fuck off, monkey!” Misaki yelled, throwing a pillow at Saruhiko’s face before he jumped off the couch in a huff. “I’m gonna make something to eat, want some?”

“I suppose,” Saruhiko said, smirking as he set the pillow back down.

“How about… vegetable stir fry?”

“Pass.”

“Damnit, Saru! You have to eat vegetables some time!”

“I disagree.”

“Argh, this is why that damn burn didn’t heal, ya know! Cause you don’t eat any nutrients!”

“Oh, is that like how you’re so short because you didn’t drink any milk~?”

“Fuck you! I can drink milk just fine now!”

“That’s not what your height says, Misaki~”

“Bastard! Come over here and say that to my face!”

“I don’t know if I want to bend down that far.”

“Saruhiko, I’m going to kill you!”

“You’d have to catch me first, Misaki. And we both know that isn’t going to happen with those short legs of yours!”

Saruhiko couldn’t help grinning at the unintelligible roar that left Misaki at his words, feeling the familiar rush of adrenaline he had come to associate with the fiery redhead. He was surprised but no less thrilled to also feel the increasingly familiar warmth spread from his chest at the smile that lit Misaki’s entire face as he vaulted back over the couch to reclaim his abandoned pillow, forgetting all about dinner as they began a pillow fight of epic proportions not seen since days filled with talk of rocket ships and world destruction. And Saruhiko knew that he truly was forgiven, had Misaki kissed his scar or not. The light in amber eyes told him exactly that, even as a well-aimed pillow knocked his glasses from his face.


End file.
